


dont tell

by orphan_account



Series: My DBH x Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gender Neutral Pronouns, basically reader is drunk and connor takes care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor receives an unexpected phone call.





	dont tell

Connor wasn’t doing anything in particular when he got the call. Hank had gone to sleep and that left the android with not much to do. He was incapable of sleeping himself, after all. So he found himself sitting on Hank’s couch, occasionally leaning down to pet Sumo who was sprawled at his feet.

He felt the familiar twitching in his face as he connected.

“Is this… Connor?” An unfamiliar male voice on the other end of the line asked.

“Yes, that’s me. Who am I speaking to?”

“James. I own a bar called the Ravens Hollow. (Name) told me you were the one to call.”

His brow furrowed. “They are still out at this time?”

“Yeah, otherwise I wouldn’t be calling you,” A twinge of annoyance sounded in the man’s voice. “Anyway, can you come to get them or not? They’re in no shape to drive right now.”

Connor got up, straightening his clothes. “Are you saying they’re intoxicated?”

“Very.”

He scribbled a note for Hank if he were to wake up earlier than expected, explaining his whereabouts.

“And they didn’t ask for anyone else?”

“Nope, just you.”

He couldn’t stop the smile tugging on his lips from spreading. The android knew you as a good friend of his but this display of trust was still nice.

“So, answer the question, you coming or not?”

“I’ll be there shortly.”

 

It wasn’t hard to pick you out in the crowd gathered at the bar, the fact the establishment was dimly lit didn’t cause much trouble for him. You sat at the bar, chin propped in your hand and swaying in your seat. The bartender, a quick scan revealed the man was indeed James, kept an eye on you. Glances and glares burned his back as he went up to you, however, he ignored them all. It wasn’t weird for a police android not to be well received at a bar.

“(Name)?” Your eyes flickered over to him and seemed to light up when you recognized who he was. Connor grabbed you by your arm, lightly tugging on it. “I think you should go home.” He shifted his gaze to James, giving him a curt nod.

“Connie?…” You slurred, eyes half-lidded. “I don’t wanna go yet.” You reached for your half-empty glass but Connor stopped you, handing the glass back to the bartender. Most of the customers continued with their own thing, despite that, a few barely stifled laughs could be heard at your whining.

“You’ve had quite enough, (Name).” He continued on his disposition calm as ever. Connor took a hold of your hand, pulling you from the chair this time. You stumbled against his chest, giggling as you did so.

He wrapped an arm around you to steady you. Right now, he was thankful for being an android, otherwise, he might’ve had more trouble keeping you balanced.

“Let’s go.”

The two of you managed to shuffle to the car and Connor held open the vehicle’s door for you. “Such a gentleman…” You murmured, taking a seat. A smile pulled at his lips, his cheeks tinted a light shade of blue. He fastened your seatbelt and closed the door.

Connor climbed into the driver’s seat, looking at you from the corner of his eye. “If you feel nauseous, tell me and I’ll open the window for you, alright?” You simply hummed in reply, changing your position so you were facing him.

Before he fully registered what was happening, you had one of your hands tangled in his hair. “It really is fluffy!” You giggled, a sloppy lopsided smile on your features. “I was curious…” Nuzzling your face in the car seat, you let out a sigh.

He carefully removed your hand from his locks and your arm fell limp to your side. He wasn’t sure how to react to this. “It’s okay. Just don’t do it again, alright?” Connor replied, running his fingers through his hair to return it into shape. He wouldn’t dare tell about the way his thirium pump, at even that insignificant touch, sped up.

You merely mumbled something incomprehensible as an answer, slowly but surely slipping into unconsciousness. Connor put the car in reverse and rode off to your house. He couldn’t help but glance at you from time to time as you slept. You looked so calm.

When the two of you had arrived, you were fast asleep. Your head lolled forward and a bit of drool escaped your mouth, snoring quietly.

“(Name),” Connor poked your cheek and you blinked dazedly, staring at him through lidded eyes. “We have arrived at your home.” You groaned, trying to turn around.

“Lemme rest, Connie…”

The android remained quiet for a few moments before stepping outside the car and going over to you. His heels clicking on the road was one of the few discernible sounds in the area. There really was no one outside at this hour.

He opened the door, unfastening the belt and shaking you lightly. “You can sleep inside. It’s not good for your back to rest like this.” Huffing, you shakily got out.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,”

A now familiar flush returned to his cheeks, the android not being used to receiving such compliments. Connor got to your side but you shook your head. “I can walk on my own.” He was conflicted, yet let you do as you wanted. Though he kept a close eye on you.

Surprisingly, you made it to the door without falling. Still, it took some wobbling to get there. As you stood in front of the locked entrance, Connor waited expectantly, yet you didn’t say anything. Instead, swaying in your spot. He thought you’d sobered up a bit, nonetheless, that didn’t seem to be the case.

“Where are your keys?” He asked, voice cutting through the silence.

“Oh…” Your brow furrowed and you scratched the back of your head. “I don’t know.” Yawning, your eyes slid half shut and you lost focus again.

“You need some sleep,” Connor muttered, noting the absence of a bag or anything of the like. The key must be in your pocket then. “Let’s first look for the keys, okay?”

“I’m not gonna till I get my goodnight kiss from you…” You slurred, leaning on his shoulder.

They’re drunk. They don’t mean any of this. Is what Connor repeated to himself, yet the facts didn’t seem to help much in his already flustered state. He patted your front pockets, but no key.

A giggle fell from your lips, interrupted by a hiccup. “Let’s wait… Till we’re inside… For any of that, okay?” Connor didn’t have a windpipe, yet it felt as if he was choking. He took a moment to compose himself and ran a scan.

No anomalies detected.

Nonetheless, his pump was buzzing out of control in his chest. He would never do anything with you in your intoxicated state, yet the comment had messed him up badly.

“Can you check your back pockets?”

Your head slumped forward and your body began tipping forward, Connor had to fling an arm around your shoulders to keep you standing.

“Don’t pass out yet…” Deciding he had to take matters into his own hands, he whispered an apology before slipping his hand fully into your pocket. He tried to ignore how warm your body was against his. His hands, thankfully, closed around the key. He would’ve let out a sigh of relief if he could.

In this position, your face was pressed almost completely against Connor’s neck. “Pretty…” You murmured, breath tickling the side of his neck. He twitched and tried to create a bit more distance between the two of you, yet–

“No,” You whined out, even now oh so close. “This is nice… Don’t wanna move. You’re warm.” One of your hands went up to stroke his cheek for a few seconds.

Connor clung to the two sentences like a mantra. Even for him, it was a challenge to keep you upright and jiggle the keys into the rather old-fashioned lock at the same time. The door swung open effortlessly as the android kicked it with his feet.

The couch was the closest place where you’d be able to sleep on, so that’s where he went. He angled you towards the piece of furniture and you let yourself drop on it with a sigh. Connor took a hold of the blanket at the end of the couch.

“You wanna hear a secret?” The sentence ended with a giggle as he tucked you under the blanket. You shifted on the couch, looking for a comfortable way of laying down.

Connor’s brow furrowed, thinking for a moment. “…I suppose.”

“Alright, but you gotta promise not to tell Connor,” You whispered, eyes hazed over as you were hanging onto the last threads of consciousness. Before he had the chance to reply, you went on; “I really like him. As more than a friend,” The same lopsided smile from prior crossed your face. “Though he’s too good for me, don’t you think?…” You trailed off, gaze unfocused.

And then you passed out. Now the android was alone, thoughts swirling at a million miles per hour and thirium pump out of control.

You probably wouldn’t remember a single thing when you wake up. Though he certainly would.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is dreamidrabbles.tumblr.com I take requests!


End file.
